What A Dressing Room Should Not Be Used For
by iFellOffMars
Summary: Because Poland just has to drag Lithuania with him to go shopping. And because miniskirts and dressing rooms can be used for more than just shopping.


**A/N: I've never done a lemon before. Actually, I've never even written anything really romantic at all**. **But after being irritated with mentions of "how cute" my fluff is, I wanted to write something... a little hardcore**. **Haha. The first half of this has been beta'd but my friend had to get off so I had to finish it all alone...  
>Sorry if it's not your style, I just wanted to try this out XD<strong>

**Warnings: Yaoi, of course. I really don't see why this should be a warning, if it includes Poland in a skirt it definitely has yaoi. And a lemon, if you don't know what that is then you seriously don't know your fruit well enough.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Be happy about this.  
><strong>

Lithuania cursed the world. He cursed Russia for evilly agreeing to drop Feliks and him off at the mall. He cursed Poland for begging him to go to the mall. And he cursed himself for agreeing to go.

It had begun with a normal morning that involved a noisy Polish who had the urge to shop and a quiet Lithuanian who just wanted to enjoy his morning coffee. But Poland had insisted to take charge of "operation go to the mall and spend thousands of dollars" and he really wanted to drag his dearest friend along. And only God knows how much time it takes Poland to buy as many outfits as he pleases.

And this is how Lithuania found himself slumped up against the clothing store's couch, starring at the curtain of a dressing room.

Seriously, Lithuania knew that Poland could spend literally hours in a mall, but he didn't think he'd be left forgotten, only to be ignored as his friend buried himself in piles of fashionable clothing. He was utterly miserable. On the other hand, Poland was obliviously enjoying every moment of it. But Lithuania knew that would change the moment he would have tried on every single item he could possibly get his hands on...but then again, that moment might never come.

"Liet, isn't this, like, the most amazing skirt in the world?", Poland emerged from behind the curtain, doing a little 360 spin in his pink mini-skirt.

Lithuania glanced over at his friend and mumbled something irritably, more concerned about getting out of there rather than whether or not the mini-skirt looked good.

"Lieeeet", Poland stomped over to where Lithuania was sitting, "I need your praise!"

He added another 360 spin and gesture at the skirt for emphasis.

Sighing, Lithuania looked up at his friend, grabbing the skirt and fiddling it's laced edges, "it looks...very much like you"

Poland pouted and whined, "Liet! Like, what's that supposed to mean?"

Lithuania rolled his eyes, "Okay...then it looks gorgeous on you"

With a loud squeal and a girlish clap, Poland climbed into the others' lap. Automatically giving a light peck on Toris' cheek.

"Gah-Poland!", Lithuania glared at the childish..._boy_ in his lap, "we're in a store for heaven's sake!"

Feliks wrapped his arms around the other nation's neck, "So? It's not like anyone's paying attention"

"Yes...but still, there could be camer-", the words hitched in his throat as he felt a tongue run against the base of this throat.

"Seesh, you totally need to relax", Poland whispered against his lips, "plus, people would die to make out with someone as sexy as me"

"But, you're going to get us kicked out of here"

"I thought you wanted to leave?"

As confusion crossed Lithuania's features Poland smirked, "I think I know the 'utterly bored' look on your face when I see, cuz you've been giving me that look all day"

"...does that mean we can leave now?", Lithuania asked, squirming in his seat, which probably wasn't the best idea when you have someone in your lap.

Poland frowned, "Of course not. You like haven't even tried anything on yet!"

"Wha-?", Feliks grabbed him the the hand and pulled him towards the dressing room. After forcing Lithuania to sit, Poland turned back and gave him a stern look, "Stay here. I'll be right back"

Without having much of a choice, Lithuania leaned back on the dressing room's bench and looked around. The entire small space was covered in pink and dozens of dresses were hung up on the wall (probably brought in here by Feliks), which automatically made the nation feel claustorphobic. For the first time that day, Lithuania wondered what store he was in. It obviously had to something that carried designer brands and sparkly accessories because that's what Poland had in his hands as he threw back the curtain and walked into the enclosed area.

"Okay, so I saw this and I knew you'd look drop-dead sexy in it so you, like, have to try it on first!", Poland glided over and pulled Lithuania to his feet, not even giving him a chance to speak before his tie was quickly thrown aside.

"I had a really hard time deciding what to get, because you, like, look amazing in every color!", Poland mused as he worked on the other nation's shirt buttons, "so at first I wanted to see you in baby blue, but that doesn't exactly fit you"

Lithuania gasped as he felt Poland nonchalantly slide his belt off and push him up against the wall, "But then again, pink would totally look cute..."

Poland made smiled and reached down but Lithuania quickly discarded his pants before Feliks could get to them, which only resulted in another pout from the childish nation. But the pout was quickly replaced with a smile as he grabbed something from behind him.

"But then I saw this", Poland held up a plaid green skirt with a matching turtleneck.

"You want me to try on _womens _clothing?"

"Awww, Liet, I do this all the time! It's your turn!"

Toris hesitantly grabbed the turtleneck and slid it over his head, "Fine. But after this we're leaving"

"Yay! Now, put the skirt on..unless you want me too", Poland leaned in closer, sending shivers down Lithuania's spine.

"Erm...I'm fine", quickly sliding the skirt on, Lithuania awkwardly stood there in the dressing room, not really sure if he was supposed to do anything or just take it right back off.

"OMG, Liet, it's like, sooo cute!", Feliks clapped his hands together and practically glomped his friend.

"Okay, so now that we're both standing here in girls' clothing...can I go home now?", Lithuania nearly whined. Nearly. Because real men don't whine. But then again, real men don't oblige to wearing plaid skirts either...or letting another guy undress him.

Which made him wonder if he was even a real man...

Lithuania was brought back to reality as a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist.

"What'cha thinking about?", Feliks asked, looking up into Toris' eyes.

"Hmmm...oh, nothing important", _Just questioning my manliness._

"Oh...well, like, I guess you won't mind if I do this then"

"Do what?"

In less than two seconds Lithuania was shoved back against the wall and pushed onto the ground with Poland straddling him.

"Liet, you like totally needed this", diving in for the kill, Feliks grabbed the edge of Toris' shirt and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Torris gasped at the unexpected gesture, and for the fact that he did not expect this to happen in a _dressing room_ of all places.

Ah, who has he kidding? This was Poland, the guy who could make anyplace seem sexy.

"F-Feliks...stop", Lithuania cried as his friend...or more than friend, whatever you wanted to call him, dragged his tongue across his earlobe.

"Aww, _Liet_, but I know you enjoy it", Poland smirked devilishly as he slid his hands under the others' shirt, playfully running his fingers up and down his chest.

Lithuania softly moaned, but immediately clamped his hands over his mouth. But it was too late, he saw the glint of Poland's eye and he knew he was just about to loose to their fun little game.

Humming softly, Poland elegantly slid of Torris' shirt, leaning forward to catch the other nation into a heated kiss.

"You know, Liet...you totally could be a model"

"W-what?", Lithuania gasped as he felt hands run down his bare stomach, however Poland stopped at the edge of the skirt and looked up at him.

Torris slowly nodded, knowing that once he was taken a hold of he couldn't just back down.

In response, Poland slowly slid one of his hands down across the front of the skirt and slid it up.

Lithuania felt his breath hitch in his throat as delicate hands flitted across his length, taunting him to let any sort of sound out. Giving a soft flick over the tip, Poland smirked to himself with pride at how quickly he could make his dearest Lietuva hard.

Then he had some ideas.

Torris whimpered as he felt the hand slowly leave his member and he glanced up into Poland's face, who had been starring at him contently.

"Erm...", Lithuania struggled for words as he felt his face heat up, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because, I like, want you to beg"

"W-what?"

"You heard me", Poland pressed their foreheads together, "I want you to beg for it"

Lithuania squirmed from underneath, only arousing himself further and making the situation worse in the process.

"Come _on_", Poland whispered seductively into his ear, "you know you're, like totally dying for some form of..._pleasure_"

If Lithuania's face could get any redder, it certainly did.

"Uh...ah, Poland!", his breath became pants as Poland grinded his hips against the others', "p-please"

"Please _what_?"

Lithuania looked away with embarrassment, "you know what I want! J-just, _please_. I _need _you"

"Hmmm, that's not, like, what I exactly was looking for...but close enough", Poland leaned down and slid his tongue into the others' mouth, happily getting a semi-loud moan in response. He carefully slid a hand back down to Lithuania's throbbing member before tugging the skirt off and throwing it across the room. He couldn't deny it either, watching the smaller (technically, the actual country was smaller) one squirm with want was definitely something that turned him on.

He positioned himself correctly over the other, watching Lithuania bit his bottom lip.

"Suck", he bluntly demanded, holding out his fingers in front of Torris' face.

Lithuania blushed, but complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva.

As Poland pulled his fingers out of the others' mouth, Lithuania frowned, "why are you on top?"

Rolling his eyes, Poland kissed him softly, sliding his tongue over his lips and pulling back to mention, "because you gave into wearing a skirt so easily"

Lithuania opened his mouth to protest but was hurriedly interrupted.

"And you begged"

A nip at his neck.

"And moaned"

A grind with the hips.

"And you're like, just so damn adorable"

Without warning he pushed a finger into Lithuania's opening, earning a small cry of mixed pain and pleasure from his love. He pushed the others' legs apart wider, giving himself better access. Thinking he had enough time, he slowly added another finger, and continued until one became two and two became three.

"Hey, Liet, I like, wonder if I could fist you"

"W-what!"

Poland just laughed and started another passionate kiss, but pulled back soon after and looked into _his _Liet's face.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah. I trust you...", Lithuania replied with a shaky breath.

Feliks pressed his hardened member against Lithuania's entrance, gently pushing into him, being careful not make it hurt anymore than it already was supposed to. As he watched Torris' face turn into a look of pleasure, he began to slowly thrust into the him.

Lithuania moaned with pleasure, reaching up and entangling his fingers into Felik's hair. How many times had he wanted this? How many times had he mentally tortured himself for wanting to be together? How many times did he find himself daydreaming about his beautiful friend while working under Russia's care? How many times had he gotten mad at the other for flaunting his love? And how many times had the other nation pushed him away?

But he knew Poland could never push him away again.

"L-Liet...I think I'm, like, gonna c-cum", Poland said heavily, hair messily clinging to his face and his cheeks slightly tinted in a red blush.

"M-man irgi"

_Me too._

"F-Feliks", Lithuania groaned, feeling himself build up to the edge as Poland thrusted once more, hitting that wonderful spot inside of him.

After another rock to the hips and unable to control himself any longer, Poland felt himself release inside of Lithuania_, _moaning into the crook of his neck. Torris came quickly after, letting himself spill all over the other as Poland pulled out tiredly.

Poland collapsed next to the other on the floor, panting heavily, curling up and sliding his arms around the other nation. Leaning his head back against Lithuania's chest, he looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Liet, so are you, like, going to buy these outfits now?"


End file.
